Nalu in the woods
by Sticyforlifeyall
Summary: Natsu Doesn't want to take the train because of his motion sickness so he is trying to convince Lucy to take the long way home through a forest. He cant can't get her to go without making a empty promise though (NALU) Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fan fiction requested by my best friend Nicole, Sorry for the bad writing and spelling mistakes. Enjoy ^-^

*Disclaimer Fairy Tail DOESNOT belong to me*

** Lucy's POV**

Come on Natsu we have to get going or else we will miss our train back to Magnolia. No way I'm getting back on that train Luce why don't we just walk through the forest to get there? "Natsu said as he was holding onto the wall". I let go of his legs as I saw it was futile to pull any longer and gave him a you are crazy look. YOU MUST BE INSANE NATSU! "I said" Come on Lucy. "Happy said pulling on my pants". You scared or something "Happy snickered at me". Not you to Happy "I said dumbfounded as I laid on the ground in defeat". "Hey I have an idea I said on the ground" why don't you two go through the forest as I take the train home. "I said jumping u in praise" But Luce..."Natsu trailed on" We cant leave someone behind we have to show up together. We can't do something that crazy. "Natsu said as he rolled his eyes away" So your saying that walking through the forest for a day and half is sane. "I said to the pink haired boy in a sarcastic voice as my eyes darted at him".

**Natsu's POV**

I saw Lucy's expression knowing that that she wont go along with it, no matter how hard I tried. Then something occurred to him, he could trick Lucy into thinking that there was a zodiac key in the forest. Hey Luce Natsu called out looking at her as she pouted about there disagreement. What now? "Lucy said" Look I heard that there was a zodiac key somewhere along the forest path near a lake. I wanted to surprise you when we found it but you clearly wont go with us without a reason. "I said". Her eyes opened up in aw to my last sentence. She looked like she was just about to give into my game when she realized something. Wait shouldn't we just go get the key really quick then come back. "Lucy said" Well by the time we find it the train wont be running through here, its closer to the side of magnolia then here. "I said in rebound to her statement". Then why don't we just take the train to magnolia then walk all the way through? "Lucy said" "Because I puffed". thinking on my feet I here that there are ugh... bandits! all the way from here to there." Lucy thought for a minute." Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to get some training in as we get a new key for me Lucy agreed.

YAHOO I exclaimed as we didn't have to get on that large death trap of a train. I put my arms up on my head as we walked towards the forest. When I looked over to Lucy she was happy and had a faint smile on her face. I kind of felt bad for just lying to her about the key but there was a lot of bandits in the forest. Not to mention those god forsaken forest Vulcans.

**2 HOURS LATER'**

Come on Lucy I said. Your trailing behind I told her. "As Happy and I keep walking" Well I'm sorry that it's extremely hot and I'm exhausted. Lucy said as tears roll down her face as she crawls faintly behind the boys. Luce "I said". Don't get exhausted yet we still have a whole day and 6 hours left. "I exclaimed to the blonde haired girl.

**Lucy's POV **

THAT MUCH LONGER! "Lucy exclaimed". "She then got into a sadistic pose side-ways on the forest floor". A girl should never have to walk that far for that long. "Winking at Natsu as she crossed her legs". Natsu looks at me with a bright pink blush. Natsu still looking at me I began to blush from the moment and shame that I jus played that card on him. After a minute of starring at each other I looked away and blushed furiously with my hair in my face covering my eyes. Then I hear something fall to the ground as I turn to Natsu, I see he has taken off his backpack. In the heat of the moment he then picks me up, and puts me on his back. Totally shocked by his response to what I have just done I froze for a few seconds until Natsu's voice wakes me up from the moment. Luce hold on to me. I agree silently with a nod as I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. he then picks up his backpack and begins jogging forward with happy carrying a light bag.

**5 HOURS LATER**

Alright Luce I cant carry you anymore Natsu said to me as he was breathing heavily. I say ok even though I wish I could have stayed on his back a little longer as I smelled his amazing scent of forest pine cones off of him and his adorable determination in his eyes, he also looked very cute when he smiled like he did when he picked me up and walked this far.

Wait a minute...

Did I...

just call Natsu cute...

I blinked for a minute watching Natsu as he regained his strength for carrying me this long**.** I mean sure we get along and he was always there for me but... I don't understand my feelings for him yet. Then Natsu snapped me out of my daze when he said. I'm going to find water Luce you stay here ill be back. I agreed with a nod.

**Natsu's POV**

Happy "I said" "Happy looks up at me"

hum?

Happy look after Luce ill back soon.

AYE SIR, "Happy exclaimed.

But one thing first Natsu. "Happy said"

Isn't Lucy extremely heavy... don't you think she should eat more salad. "Happy gave a grin at Natsu then at Lucy".

WHY YOU LITTLE PESTY CAT. "Lucy said" to the blue exceed. Happy then tried to fly off but, Lucy then grabbed his little tail and dragged him deeper into the forest away from Natsu. Luce! "I said" Don't Kill Him Please. Happy then shouted back "THANKS NATSU I FEEL LOVED NOW. With a tone of disbelief and fear in his voice. No problem I snickered loud enough for him to hear me.

Lucy's Pov

After I knocked Happy out for his rude comment I was under a tree with Happy's barley conscious body next to me when, I hear Natsu's voice coming from in front of me. Luce! I hear Natsu's voice, again. Huh? NATSU I SCREAM! Not knowing where he is coming from because know he sounds like he's to my left side know. Natsu! I hear Happy's voice now he is fully awake and standing. Then I noticed how long Natsu's been gone about 20 minutes I think to myself. Natsu has great senses now that I think about it. He will find us I tell Happy. Aye. "Happy exclaimed" Just in case there's to many scents for Natsu to find us, fly up Happy. Happy then flies up to get a birds eye view to find Natsu, and find the way out cause were there all so lost, happy then flies away at full speed due to his horrible eye sight. I start walking up hill to where I last saw Natsu when I see someone rolling down the hill fast toward me. I froze and then tried to move by that time I had been to late and Natsu slammed into me knocking both of us tumbling on top of each other. At first he was screaming and then he went quiet. I looked at him as we kept rolling as what seemed as an eternity. I noticed that his face got huge...

Natsu was motion sick and I was underneath him as we kept rolling. NATSU! "I yelled at him". Don't you dare throw up on me! Luce I... Natsu then went unconscious when we stopped only to land right next to a little lake just as Natsu had said earlier she got filled with joy at the thought of a new friend. When I looked around I saw that I had a lot of minor cuts and bruises on both me and Natsu going from our arms and legs to our ripped up shirts even our hair was all over the place.

(**WARNING THE NEXT FEW SENTENCES WILL BE A KISS IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT THEN STOP READING NOW**)

Then I realize something Natsu was laying on top of me unconscious with his hands firm on my boobs. I freak out as he is basically on top of me at first base...with me! When I try to wake Natsu up he doesn't even budge. I then try to move him from off of me so at least its less tempting to kiss him

WHAT! O.O did I just say I'm tempted to kiss... Natsu!

Ok now I've really got to get him off of me like asap.

I try pushing him off me but he is so heavy... And yet happy has the nerve to call me heavy T.T

I then just give up trying to get him off of me and just accept the fact the I can't move so I must wake for him to wake up on his own.

After about two minutes Natsu wakes up and he blinks a few times staring into my eyes... I never noticed how his eyes just make me want to rest like this all day only without him touching my boobs, but still just holding me the way my father held my mother. Luce! "Natsu said his face now as red as Erza's hair. He's so embarrassed he looks even more attractive now. I... Natsu trails off... I'm sorry. It's ok Natsu I say blushing the same color as him. Natsu then quickly draws his hands back as if he had shamed me. Even though he moved his hands off me he hasn't got off me... personally I don't want him to. Natsu, I was about to say something else when he cut me off with a kiss on the lips. The passion then intensified when I then allowed his tongue to access my mouth as we both wrestle for the dominance of my mouth. We both stop for a second to breath since both of us are out of breath. I'm sorry but I couldn't resist the urges anymore Luce. "he tells me"

Nothing to be sorry for Natsu I was about to stop holding myself back also... We stared into each others eyes once more. He then jabs into my lips with full force this time really getting into it...

Then Natsu slowly was rising his hand up my shirt as his head slowly drifted down and started kissing my neck sending a warm sensation through me as he toyed with me during the sunset.

(**I will be continuing this story from where it left off tomorrow I promise :P. Thanks for reading**


	2. Worst lemon ever :3

Hi there thanks for reading the last chapter. As promised I will be posting today. One last thing before the disclaimer, I will be doing frequent uploads so please give me ideas. My friend suggested I do 5 chapter stories for each fairy tail ship, like This one which is Nalu, next will be Lalu or Laxus x Lucy. Then Laxus x Oc, Then Gruvia, Lastly Jerza. I'm also going to making a secret ship which most of you wont like :P. But after that I will still be posting though. Sorry for my ranting though but please don't read my other fan fiction which was the first one, Its really bad but I keep because it will show my process. P.s. This will be shorter sorry. Without further a due here is my first attempt at a lemon.

***DISCLAIMER NONE OF FAIRY TAIL IS MINE***

** Lucy's POV**

** "Natsu" I chant as he is using his tongue to lick up and down my neck warming my body. "Natsu then stops to look at me for a minute. "Lucy do you want me to stop"? "He says in a calm light voice"**

** I don't want to move to fast for your liking. "Natsu says to me". I sit there for a good ten seconds staring into his kind bright brown eyes. Natsu was just about to get up, when I pulled him by his shirt down back to me for a passionate kiss. I then threw his shirt off of him onto the ground to my left. **

** Natsu's POV**

** When Lucy takes my shirt off I know where this was going next, I was still sitting on top of Lucy at this point still kissing her. I couldn't take it any longer and I pulled Lucy up from our kiss taking her shirt off showing her all white bra. I felt my pants get a lot tighter as my erection got much bigger. I was kissing Lucy and she had noticed my pants, I then started grinding against her still not breaking the kiss. As I then got even more turned on by that sight I decided to lick all around Lucy's sweet spot on her neck to make her even more aroused. Agh..NATSU! "Lucy said loudly, but in a soft tone". As I still licked Lucy's sweet spot my hands drifted up her back to unbutton her bra. I then threw it off of her to see her rather huge boobs. **

** I then slowly moved even further down her neck to suckle on her boobs, I then stopped grinding on her as I continued to suck on both her boobs at the same time. Her grunts stopped and turned into her body shaking frantically. She then stopped shaking as she let out loud gasps of air as her orgasms went on. **

**I suddenly stopped as Lucy orgasm just ended. Now I'm staring into her eyes waiting to see if she wants me to go on or stop.**

** Lucy's POV**

** What? I say to Natsu with lots of pleasure in my voice. Do you want me to go on Luce? Its up to you. "Natsu repeats for the second time" Well you cant leave me like this! I say loudly but with a long moan at then end. **

** Natsu then grins at me. "That's all I needed to here" he says. **

** I then go into deep thought thinking, **

**Wow Natsu surprisingly has a lot of restraint considering that...**

** I was then cut off by the lowering of my pants. Geez Luce. "I hear Natsu say". Your so wet... I say nothing by Natsu's comment. I guess I toyed with you to much huh? "He says". No matter he says with a wide smile on his face, pulling down my panties. **

**Natsu's POV **

** Seeing her current state I'm guessing I don't need to do much else to get her ready. I take one finger and put it inside of her. She let out a loud moan for the whole forest to hear. That's not even close to ready yet I winked in front of her. I see the smile on her face when I tell her this. Still fingering her I then inserts a second finger. Then the third. After about a good minute of playing with her, I then take all 3 out licking my fingers up and down seductively in her face. **

** DAMN IT NATSU I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! She tells me taking my pants down. OH so your ready then I say smirking at her.**

**Lucy then nods in approval. **

** I take my Boner and slowly push it inside, trying to be as gentle as possible. Your a lot tighter then I thought you were Luce. "I tell her" No she says in agony... Your penis is just way to big for me... she exclaims.**

** I start out going in and out slowly so her vag can get a feel for my dick. But then I feel it... LUCE! "I roar, as I thrust quicker and quicker" "I'm.. Lucy grabs a hold of my neck kissing me". AGHHH we both groan.**

**After I reached climaxed I basically felt like I had no magic energy left. Were both breathing heavily now. **

**I'm still on top of her, but laying down.**

**Lucy's POV**

** "So Natsu" she says in a hushed voice. What does this make us? Natsu looks at me for a second. Well I don't know about you but I never want to leave your side again he said kissing me.**

** "So...I began." but was cut off by Natsu biting me on my neck forcefully. "OW!" I complain why did you just bite me with those razor sharp teeth of yours? Because. "Natsu says" Its a dragon slayer way of showing there love to there mate and know where eternally linked with each other so we can never be far away from each other. **

** "Oh" I said in shock I cant believe Natsu just called me his mate O.O **

** And know were linked as mates for life. **

** Natsu... I love you I said kissing him.**

** Natsu surprised by her comment but couldn't agree more to what she said. **

** Luce.. I love you too.**

**(Sorry for the mushy little end there but I mean I kind of had to. I don't have a liking to the whole we love each other thing but you know in a story like this its kind of customary. Yes that was my attempt at a lemon I know it was bad so please leave a review telling me what I need to fix.)**

**:P I will be putting 2 up tomorrow since its Friday. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't post this yesterday I felt really down in the dumps cause of moving. But hopefully ill come back to my home town in like 2 weeks. Anyway you didn't come here for my life story you came cause you want to read this. Without further a do, here we go.

***disclaimer I don't own fairy tail***

~Lucy POV, 3 hours after lemon~

The words still linger in my head. He... he... loves me...and I love him. Were eternally linked as mates to both dragons and dragon slayers. I'm guessing you could say that were married basically.

Whoa whoa marriage we just started dating and then that popped into my head. Then again he did basically propose to me only with out the ring but I guess it just shows that he truly does care for me. I snap back into reality when Natsu walks by me looking around for the key. "Did you find it?" I ask him trying to get up close to his face. "Nope, sorry Luce, I checked this lake up, down, and even underwater but there was nothing here".

I sigh in disbelief. "I can't believe that, we did all this looking around for nothing". I pout folding my arms. "Not for noting." Natsu raise's both his eyebrows at me slightly blushing. "Yea but I didn't hike all the way through the woods to come up empty handed." "I'll check again" Natsu said walking over to the other side of the lake mopping slowly. "HURRY UP WE DONT HAVE ALL DAY!" I scream at him as he speeds up his pace.

"Lucy?" I hear a voice behind me. Huh?

"Lucy where did you and Natsu go I lost both of you when I was flying in the air". Happy said, his eyes about to overflow with tears. "Calm down Happy" I said we were just...um think Lucy... looking for some bandits that were seen in this area. I don't want Happy to know cause once he knows the whole world knows. Big mouthed cat I think.

Something shiny sparkles in my eye. Huh? I look over and see something gleaming right into my face. My face brightens at the thought that it could be a zodiac key. Considering I have 10 and the only two I'm missing are Pisces, and Libra. But wait doesn't Yukino have those two. So that either means that its a lost key like the 13th... NATSU LIED! No... there's no way Natsu would lie to me about something like that he's not that low of a person. I walk toward the shine only to see its a coin. Only worth like 5 jewels. (**I calculate that basically one penny in the real world equals 5 jewels there.**)

So basically I just wasted my time for a little false tale. "I'm going to kill Natsu for this!" I yell so only me and Happy to hear. "Why?" Happy asks. Because there's no key here and I am mad that were coming out of this forest with nothing. But at least we can come out with each other as a couple. I blush to this as I think of it.

"Natsu!" I yell over the lake. "We are leaving I don't need the key I have everything I need already". I smile at him. "Ok Luce!" He yells back at me running around to meet me and Happy as we walk towards the path.

~_At magnolia after defeating a few easy bandits_~

"Agh finally home after a long, long day and basically half of walking through the dense woods". I say to myself. Natsu told me as he hugged me goodbye that he was going to come back later after letting Happy fall asleep, but not to wake up. I yawn and lay down in my bed after being exhausted from the tiring walking. And to think that if I had made Natsu take the train I would still be single. I finally fall asleep after not being able to sleep because I was thinking of continuously redoing that moment in the woods over and over again in my head. It feels really cold even with the covers, I think before blacking out into sleep.

~_At 1:00 A.m. in Lucy's place_~

I wake up feeling warmed. Huh? What's this I was freezing cold when I went to bed but yet I feel oddly warmer than usual. I notice that there are arms around me. I barley can move my head but what I can make out its Natsu. I smile at the fact that he is both filling me with warmth and making me feel safe within his arms. "I couldn't stay away any longer". Natsu whispers into my ear. "Its a side effect of the bite that you connected me to isn't it"? I ask. Yea it clearly only effected me this time since I was so annoyed with Happy because he wouldn't fall asleep. "Why"? I ask." Being away from you for 20 minutes was a pain enough at the lake but imagine how frustrated it is not seeing you. Its the worse pain on earth to a dragon or dragon slayer". He replies.

"So what your saying is that the worst punishment I can give you is just leaving some where without you". I smirk.

"Well it didn't effect you this time but definitely next time it will". Natsu replies looking kind of worried by my comment.

"Don't worry though Natsu I will never leave you." I say kissing him on the lips then falling asleep in his arms.

( **_Thank you for your comment ShugoCharaa you really helped me out cause I forgot over the summer which one goes where. If you have any other tips on how to help me not be such a horriable writer just tell me cause you are a god of writing_. Please leave a review guys thanks.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Guys I feel so bad for not updating any of my stories. The reason for this long pause is that I don't have Wi-Fi connection so I use my phones data for Wi-Fi so chapters are being cut short due to this. Anyway I will try to update at least 3 times a week so that no one stops reading. I can't believe that I broke over 1,500 views on my stories that's huge to me. Thank you so much guys!

***DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING***

~_Lucy POV_~

Its early morning when I wake up. Just barley being able to make out the time I see 9:23. Although when I shift slightly there's no force holding me in. All the warmth I felt earlier has now left my body.

"Natsu?" I call out into my apartment. I try to listen in but hear nothing back to me. "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO"! I curse as I look around my apartment for the flame brain. "Natsu" I call out tears running down my face. Where...where did he go. I think so myself for a few seconds on where in Magnolia could he be at. I throw on some clothes, brush my teeth and start off looking for him.

~_At the guild_~

I immediately walk up to Mira and ask her has she seen Natsu. "No sorry Lucy I haven't seen Natsu all day, I'll tell you if I see him though" Mira responds warmly. I see her eyes wonder to the spot were Natsu bit me the day before hand. I instinctively say thanks and walk out of the guild before she, Levy, Erza or anyone else can ask about the mark. All though the main reason I left was because both Wendy and Gajeel were there and they probably knew right off the bat what it was if they saw it.

~_Going up to Natsu's house_~

"Natsu" I call out as I knock on the door, banging it hardly. After standing there for 12 seconds I get fed up and just break the door down. "NATSU!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Where the hell are you" I say thrashing through there already dirty house. I figure that there not here so I decide to just go home and eat something in the fridge.

~_Opening the door to my apartment, at 1:47_~

I walk in starving because I've been looking for Natsu ever since I woke up. As I rummage through my fridge something occurs to me. I'm not looking for Natsu because I miss him and crave his existence being next to mine. "Huh?" I say to myself. Ohh yea the bit mark he gave me were linked together that's probably why I have been running around all morning like a mad woman. Natsu did say I would feel the effects of the mark soon. I set some food down on the table to eat when something grabs my from behind and half throws, half carries me to the bed. "What?!" I say freaking out because I suddenly was on the bed and everything moved so fast I haven't been able to make out what grabbed me, but I have an idea on who it is.

"LUCE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY." Natsu asks me with a worried look on his face. "I've been roaming the streets looking for you idiot!" I counter. "And its only been four hours Natsu" I say shadily at him. "That's four hours to long." He says. "Your the one that left me early in the morning Natsu." I had to go home before happy woke up otherwise he would get suspicious." He says in a calm voice to me. "You could have left a note or something you know" I said poutly to him.

Natsu is still on top of me staring down onto my face his eyes looking like he just lost someone important to him. "What's wrong?" I say to him my voice full of condolence. He doesn't answer but just looks the other way. I figure that he must have really missed me for him to not even say a word to me.

He then focuses his attention back to me. I see that that is enough for me and figure what he wants now. I just slam my lips into his and pull him in close to me so I can feel him on top of me. I stop for a second to catch my breath and tell him. " I never would have guessed in just a mere four hours I would break down on the inside without you. You can never leave my side again." I say stripping his shirt and pulling him in close to me. "Luce I..." Natsu begins as I quickly cut him off. "Shhh just lay here in silence a little longer" I say tears streaming down my face as I clutch on to his back.

* **Well Next Chapter will be the last and it will be mostly smut. I can however make a sequel to this later down the road if you like. If this is what any of you would like me to just leave a review and I will see you guys most likely in my Lalu story bye guys, have a nice weekend. :D***


End file.
